Snow day
by jaime117d
Summary: Ok, so I had the idea to write this. The premise is that there is a snow day in the city for our favorite duo. (grape and peanut) (Just don't read, it sucks.)


It was a bright and snowy morning in babylon gardens, snow fell from the sky in small flurries and it was a other wise bright day for all in the city, but for some this "snow day" would have much better consequences then a simple break from the normal humdrum of life.  
>"GRRAAAPPEEE!" A small brown furred mutt shouted, his only goal seeming to be that of waking the poor purple coloured cat near the fireplace "Peanut!" the grumpy cat grumbled, "you ever hear of "let sleeping cats lie"?" she asked, the purple cat's month had not been the most easy, first their friends had disappeared into seemingly thin air, then maxwell had started to ask hypotheticals about what would happen if "one of his friends" just so happened to wish to break up with a somewhat violent if quite sweet cat, grape had gotten quite tired of maxwells seemingly endless hypotheticals and had been happy when the tabby had told her.<br>XXXXXXxxxxflashbackxxxxxxxXXXXXX

Grape looked around the area, it was a quite boring restaurant that was named after a old owner, heathcliff if her memory served her. Grape stopped her looking around the restaurant if one could call it that and glanced at maxwell, the black tabby's ears were drooped quite low and he looked like he wished to say anything but what he would have to, he probably thought that grape had not figured out that he wanted out of their relationship when in reality she had known for well over a year now, max was the type of cat who liked freedom, so he of course would not do well in a relationship that would bind him, so grape was now only waiting for him to make his move, she had steeled herself for quite a long time now and only wished he would hurry up and do it, it was like a band aid she guessed, the anticipation was worse then the pain.  
>Max began his slow speech "Grape, you and i have been going out for two years now and i wish..." he was almost cringing now, seemingly preparing for a fist that would not come. "I want to...break up, I don't like to be cooped up and I think we both know that thats all a relationship would do to me." he had accepted his fate now and only gazed to the floor, hoping beyond what little hope he had that the crowd would keep grape from breaking his every bone. "If you wish to hit me...you can..." with those words he stopped his speech and seemed to brace himself, however much to his surprise grape only looked at him before speaking "Max, i already knew that you couldn't stay in a relationship, i knew that i couldn't keep you locked down, so i figure we can still be friends?" maxwell seemed almost struck silent but at grape's request to stay friends he nodded his head very eagerly "i see, tell you what, to show that i have no hard feelings for you maxwell, i will pay for the meal." max figured it would not be a good idea to disagree to grape's idea and thus nodded his head as he still did not trust his voice "good, i'll see you round max."<br>with that grape paid the bill and left a stunned max behind her

XXXXXXxxxxxendflashbackxxxxxXXXXXX

It had of course saddened her to lose her boyfriend though and she had returned visibly saddened by it, peanut being the gentle dog that he was, had kept her as happy as he could, he was constantly thinking about her happiness and even put it before his, grape had to give it to him, he tried to be the best he could. grape snapped back to reality as she heard the clutter of items hitting the floor she looked curiously at the source of the noise and did not have to wait for long before it became apparent that it was done, she was quite surprised to find peanut with his beach pail.  
>"just what are you doing with that?" she asked quite surprised to see him so happy, but then again why should she be surprised when it was a snow day?<br>peanut's smile became even larger "you've heard of sand-castles right? Well I am gonna be the first dog to make a "snow castle"  
>grape felt her hand twitch with the wish to facepalm but she held it off and watched him run out into the cold happily shouting for her to join him out there. Grape felt the gears in her head turn at a high speed, for the last month peanut had endeavored to keep her happy while at the same time she wanted to show him what happened when you woke grape jelly sandwhich up from her catnap slowly a devious, nay nefarious grin overcame her face as she looked at the brown mutt that was constructing the so called "snow castle" and she began the slow walk out to where peanut was sitting, it appeared that they were late to the proverbial party as the other dogs and cats were out there building the fortifications for their inevitable snow ball fight. some people were packing the snow into balls while others packed snow into tight blocks to put on the snow banks, without a single doubt the snowball fight would be big, grape was surprised to see the less social animals out there, the least social of all, king was simply sitting with his friend fox on a hill over looking the whole thing. peanut figured it would be best to stay on the safe side and thus was in a small clearing of trees on the catside, bino would be hard pressed indeed to destroy the snow castle now. Grape figured that she might as well have some fun while she waited for it all to finish, she walked up to the cat side and promptly joined the already increasing snowball war and was delighted to have slammed a few into bino's unfortunate face. the snowballs took many a person down as they rushed to the other side faster, the dogs provided an almost unstoppable wall of them while the cats were more precise, it drew to a eventual tie as those few dogs not down for the count had to head home for the night. grape felt a grin tug on her face as those few animals still there were quickly dissipating back to their warm houses for the night, but grape and peanut could stay out for quite a while, their owners had left the night before on their honey moon leaving grape and peanut alone. Grape slowly walked back to peanut her excitement growing by the second until she stopped, there in front of her kneeled peanut with his back turned to her, he seemed to be engraving something in the snow castle's ice wall, grape's cat instincts let her sneak behind peanut until she could see most of what was being engraved, in the middle of a large heart was the words "grape + peanut = grapenut". she was in quite the stupor from the revelation, but in mere seconds figured out how to repay peanut for all he had done.<br>Grape raised her paw and brought it down in the snow, the sharp crack brought peanut to a standing postion with a jump, with only a seconds thought he caved the engraved wall in with his foot before adressing grape nervously "Oh, grape...i didn't see you...there, tell me...what did you see?" peanut was now blushing slightly under grape's observing eye "Oh...nothing...why? did you do something?" Grape had a sly smile that just screamed of her knowledge.  
>"Thank- I mean no i wasnt doing anything but destroying this castle" peanut then flopped down on it, making it into a snow angle while eyeing grape with a far too innocent smile, unbeknownst to him grape had eyed the snow pail in front of her and knew what would be wonderfully devious of her to do.<br>"Well that really is go-!" her words were interrupted by her "falling"  
>peanut tried to get out of the way on the ground only for her to fall on him, it was quite the compromising position, what with grape's arms locked on either side of him grape's grin having long since transformed into a sly smile.<br>"Now peanut, why is it that you wrote out grape + peanut on that ice wall?" she asked "I...it was a joke?" he asked hopefully, as a blush was spreading across his face, only to be struck with silence when she leaned down and stole a kiss from him "I don't think that was the correct answer, do you?" her look was now a truly sly look.  
>peanut was shaking from a thought overload "It was a misspelling of peanut + taro-!" he was again interrupted by grape stealing a kiss.<br>"the more you lie the more i take" grape said in a sing song voice this little game went on for a minute or two.  
>"Fine, its cause...i kinda..." peanut mumbled the last part "what was that peanut?" grape dipped very low her lips just above his in the event he lied "Its cause...I LOVE YOU" peanut blurted it all out in a second before seeking some revenge himself as he threw his lips onto grape's "Well then, don't you feel better now?" grape asked with a smile and a caring gleam in her eyes "yes i do..." peanut replied, quite blissful now that that weight had been taken from his shoulders "wait a minute!"he said "does this mean that we are goi-!" he was interrupted yet again by grape kissing him.<br>"does that answer your question?" she asked as she helped him up from the ground.  
>"yes...yes it does! race you to the house" he called out as he took off running grape sighed and ran after him "no good deed..." she muttered unbeknownst to them they were being watched by a certain pair of gods "why pete, I didn't know that inside that angry body there was a heart" spirit dragon snickered " you can relax, I am just fixing what you did to the guy, unlike you, I always settle up with my avatars!" pete shot back "but he wasn't even a avatar of your's" spirit dragon noted "indeed, but we manipulated him and the cat through hardship, and like i said, i settle up"<br>the gods continued to bicker back and forth as the last watcher sat by his tree, king had watched grape and peanuts little...game and to him, it was quite cute, god knows he wouldn't try to tell them that though, he knew grape, and he still wanted to live, he got up and walked back to his house, and for once, king was content to merely live with simplicity


End file.
